


Vibration Simulation

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sexual Abuse, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing much to say just read the top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibration Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble.

I knew it could've been worse...

  
But it wasn't...

  
Or it could be...

  
"Aah!Fuck me faster!Faster!"I screamed as I felt his cock piercing me over and over again with such speed,that I literally felt the hard metal desk move and creak under our ministrations.

  
His hands gripped my hips tightly and I could his his cock swelling inside of me and I gripped the desk as tight as I could,but that couldn't even help soften the impact of him slamming hard into me and releasing a excessive load of his cum into me.

  
I cried out as I felt the warm sticky liquids fill my insides to the brim.

  
I released my load onto the desk,cum splashing against my chest and my thighs.

  
He panted and he pulled out of me slowly but I let out a groan of protest because his cock was just soo..big and I didn't want that warmth to leave my hole yet.

  
"Please..."I begged and he got next to my ear,nibbling on my earlobe making me shiver.

  
"I would love to fuck you all day but I have to work you know?"He said and I chuckled inwardly as he slid out of me with such ease.

  
My hole was gaping wide because air was hitting it making more of his gooey remnants dribble down onto his desk.

  
"Such a mess you made..."He said and I cried out when I felt a very hard and large peculiar object being slid into me.

  
"We don't any to ooze out do we?"He said and I blushed hard,trying to clench but it was stretching my barrier to unknown limits.

  
It was pressing against my prostate...Oooh fuck!

  
"Please!"I cried out and the hard object started to vibrate,causing oversimulation and causing my dick to harden again.

  
"Aw,But I don't want anything to ooze out.I want you to stay filled until this evening..If even a drop was to ooze out,I'll turn up the vibration to 4.You don't want that do you?"He said full of lust and I turned to him and he was holding a a small little remote in his hand.

  
"Right now its on 2...It gets much more pleasuring if I turn it to...5."He said pressing a button on the remote and the vibration got obbessively fast and I screamed out and I released hard onto the desk,my legs turning to mush.

  
It just kept vibrating...

  
"NO!N-Noo!P-Please s-stop!"I cried out,tears making paths down my cheeks,I just kept feeling the vibration.

  
"I love it when you beg.."He said lustfully and he pressed another button and the vibration and sensation increased.

  
"AAHH!!"I screamed and my prostate was being brutally oversimulated.

  
I cummed again and I screamed louder as it vibrated much more faster.

  
"Beg for it stop."He simply said and my face laided on the desk,cum just oozing on the table.

  
Then he smirked and pressed a button on the remote and the vibrator started to twist and drill into me and the sensation got nuts.

  
"NOOO!!!"I screamed and I released again,my cum making a puddle on the desk.

  
Tears ran dry on my cheeks,my hole was being stretched and torn apart,My prostate was over simulated.

  
My brain cells were dying so was my senses...

  
"P...P...."I started but the vibrations were causing my words to get scrambled.

  
"Beg me."He said much louder and saliva oozed from my mouth.

  
"I...I...I...c...c...a...n...t...."I mumbled out and tears ran down from my eyes.

  
"I'll make it easier for you to beg me."

  
And with those words,he pressed a button on the remote and the vibrations increased.

 

I felt a white scalding pain burning holes through my head and I panted.

  
"I..."I started but then I saw white and I passed out with the vibrator still peircing my hole.

  
Fin.

 


End file.
